


Falling Leaves

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: Daisies [19]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>So, a while ago, <a href="star55.tumblr.com">Star</a> tweeted me a pic and suggested it for a <a href="http://wordsareleftbehind.tumblr.com/tagged/verse%3A-daisies">Daisies verse</a> fic. I eventually got it done.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <img/></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Leaves

Darren's still staring at the computer screen when he calls out to Chris across the living room.

"Hey, I found the perfect thing to do later!"

Chris emerges from the kitchen, dish towel still in hand and glances around the room, his eyes stopping on Daisy who's rebuilding a tower she's knocked down earlier when she rushed to get lunch.

"Dare I ask?" Chris smiles and walks closer to Darren, then peeks over his shoulder.

"Since the weather's still nice enough, we should pick one of these," Darren points to a list of hiking trails on the screen, "And go out."

"Sweetie, we're not talking a three year old on a six mile walk."

Darren opens his mouth to protest, then reconsiders when Chris keeps staring at him with a lifted eyebrow as if he's expecting to be challenged.

"We could…"

"No, we're not going to Napa for the day either," Chris sighs, "I know we're closer than when we're in LA, but do you really want your parents to come back later to find us gone again?"

"Mom would possibly hire a firing squad; you're right," Darren deflates, "But, Chris, a walk? The leaves are beautiful and Daisy would love it."

"Put away those puppy eyes," Chris smirks, but feels himself already giving in, "She's three, it's hardly going to be a memory for the rest of her life."

"Hey, I remember this one time when I was not even three…"

"Is there anything shorter up there?" Chris interrupts before Darren manages to launch into the full story, "And shouldn't you _know_ places around here without looking them up?"

Eventually, Darren concedes that a walk isn't something that needs to be planned like a holiday, especially since Daisy is only likely to last an hour of walking, at most. They find a spot nearby and Chris can't stop himself from commenting on Darren's earlier search when there's a perfectly suitable park around the corner.

They're only just at the start of their walk when Darren literally bounces at the sight of the leaves on the ground, just freshly fallen and not cleaned away.

"Come on, sweetie," he calls out to Daisy, "let's make snow angels!"

"Dada, there's no snow," she looks at him with a confused expression.

"We'll just pretend, look!" he lies down in the leaves and waves his arms up and down.

Daisy giggles and moments later, she's on the ground next to Darren, laughing and copying Darren's movements. Chris pulls out the camera he managed to grab on the way out and snaps one picture after another, laughing as he watches them.

"Dada, snow!" Daisy calls out after a while, grabs a handful of leaves and tosses them over Darren's face.

"Oooh, it's like that, is it?" he shoots back, brushing them off his face.

Chris almost bends over in half from laughing as the two start a battle with the leaves, tossing handfuls at each other, Darren's aim not much better than Daisy's.

"You're the one bathing her tonight, Dare," Chris manages to say when he calms down, camera aimed at them yet again.

"Good with me," Darren glances to Daisy, "But the yellow ducky is mine!"

She pouts for a moment, then remembers that her hands are still full of leaves and tosses them at Darren who lets himself fall backwards dramatically, pretending a grave injury. Daisy's response turns out to be to throw herself on top of Darren, giggling.

They don't last too long in the park, their time cut short by a call from Darren's parents, his Mom specifically mock-complaining that he's keeping their grandchild away from them.

"But Mom…"

"Hush, just bring her back," Cerina laughs at Darren's tone which is borderline whiny, "We'll go _together_ next time."

"Yes, Mom," Darren concedes and hangs up, still looking a little put off, "I guess it's time to go back."

"Cookies?" Daisy doesn't last as long with her pouting over having to leave.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm sure Lola has cookies for you," Chris brushes off her coat and moves to put her in the stroller they brought along.

Instead of climbing in, Daisy grabs Darren's hand and tugs on in, "Dada, cookies!" and takes off down the trail.


End file.
